


Giftbaskets and Kidnapping

by ShinoDagon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confused Harry, Kidnapped Harry, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:25:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinoDagon/pseuds/ShinoDagon
Summary: An answer to The Bunny Pool chapter 92, A giftbasket from Voldemort. Hope you guys like it





	Giftbaskets and Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

It was a nice evening in the great Hall, Dolores Umbridge was gone, and finally the owls could fly as they wanted too with no issues whatsoever.It was halfway through the Feast when two strange owls came in, carrying a strange basekt between them. They drop down near the middle of Gryffindor Table, where the twins had made a reappearance after Dumbledore granted them permission to come for their tests.

The Howler that started startled everyone, but then no more so than the reasoning behind it.

_**Dear Mr. Fredrick Weasley, Mr. George Weasley, Mr. Ronald Weasley, and Ms. Ginevra Weasley,**  _

_**I want to personally take the time to thank you for this excellent groundwork. Without your support it would have been impossible to gain so many new followers. As a little sign of my gratitude, my dear friends, please do accept this giftbasket and it's contents. I do hope that we will have many more years, where your efforts ensure that my ranks will be increasing in numbers.** _

_**Yours sincerely,** _

**_Lord Voldemort_ **

The silence that ensured was just about priceless, never before in the time of Headmaster Dumbledore was there ever such silence in the Great Hall, save for the unnecessary intervention of one Dolores Umbridge.

It was only after the giftbasket had been shrunk and had been put away, save for one small note that was kept out, that Dumbledore had to step up.

"Mr. Weaselys, Ms. Weasley, what is the meaning of this?"

"Well, since light spells can only do so much against the Dark Faction," Ron starts.

"However, we do know that someways to actually beat a person is to think like the person. It isn't always Light and Dark, but shades of Grey. The DA we ran, it just let us seperate them into Darker and Lighter. Unfortunately, we had actually found a copy of the Knights of Walpurgis original goals and intentions, and sent The Dark Lord a copy so that he is actually reminded of his current goals." Ginny says, looking at the note curiously.

"So from there it was just a matter of time-" one of the twins start.

"-before we actually read through the entire thing-" the other twin continues.

"-And we find we can actually agree with most of what he's saying!" They finish together.

"From there it was simply letting most of the DA know what we though about the Knights of Walpurgis actually wanted, albeit without letting them know what they became." Ron continues.

"But, by then, Lord Voldemort actually wrote back to us, and said that he has lost sight of what he wanted, but is willing to work with us in order to ensure things work out."

Ginny continues, before handing over the note to one Harry Potter.

"By then-" Fred starts,

"We figured-" George continues,

"Why not?" They finish as one.

Everyone was shocked, but Snape moved quick when Harry actually read the note, and then promptly fainted.

Ginny takes the note from where it lands and attempts to read it. "It appears that this sort of language cannot be easily read, though given the squiggles and almost slythering quality, I'd dare say my galleons are for it's written in Parseltongue."

"Shall we make our getaway?" Fred asks.

"Only if we leave today." George responds.

"Might as well grab Hermione, she can be of great use." Ron says.

When Dumbledore tries to make a move to stop them, he was hit by a few different directions with stunners, unmoveable curses, bindings, and other spells that would greatly hinder mobility. While he did try to use a shield against a few of them, the sheer number and varying power that was used meant he couldn't exactly keep up with the spells cast and succumbed to all the spells. Which left a funny memory of a tightly bound Dumbledore in an old fashion prison outfit, a minor rash all over his body, and at least half a mile of, of all things, duct tape surrounding the lower half of his face keeping him from even mumbling, let alone mutter a single syllable, and at least one hundred manacles on various parts of his body. (The most funny being on each of his fingers being bound together by miniature manacles.)

It took a couple more minutes before Severus Snape's Mark burned and he went to report to Lord Voldemort, though given everything that happened, it might be better to just let him see the memory itself.

If nothing else, The Dark Lord would be most amused by the amount of damage caused to Dumbledore by mere children of all things, using a variety of non-lethal subduing spells and pranks. (Severus also may or may no be taking notes on which spells did what and how effective they were for future detentions/punishments he would be issuing.)

**Author's Note:**

> Included in the Gift basket was 1 book on how to torture Muggles and get away with it, including where they stash things they want hidden (Including unwanted relatives)  
> Four cloaks with a plethora of obscuring and protecting spells all done in parseltongue  
> Four names of House Elves that are ready to be bound to one each  
> Four books on each of the following subjects: Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Astronomy, Arithmancy, and Pureblood Customs. Most are interconnected and reference ways on how to use another branch to increase effectiveness.  
> Four untraceable wands  
> And one note to Harry Potter written in Parseltongue.


End file.
